


ritual

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Kylo Ren und Armitage Hux vollziehen ein bestimmtes Ritual vor jedem Bodeneinsatz. --- Kylux --- Hux-POV
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	ritual

Kaum einer außer ihm, wusste die exakte Ankunftszeit auf Takodana. Selbst Ren, der ihn fragte, gab er nur eine ungenaue Angabe. Weil er wollte, dass Ren Druck verspürte.

Allerdings war nun mal wieder er derjenige, der unter Druck stand.

„Wie lange noch?“, hatte ihn Ren vor etwa einer Stunde beim Vorbeigehen im Flur gefragt.

„Etwa zwei Stunden.“

Eine Antwort oder gar Bestätigung hatte er nicht bekommen. Zum Zeitpunkt von Rens Frage war es bis zur Ankunftszeit auf Takodana exakt zwei Stunden und 53 Minuten gewesen. Jetzt waren es noch zwei Stunden und 7 Minuten.

Armitage wurde ungeduldig. Je weniger Zeit sie hatten, um sie anstrengender wurde es. Nein, das war nicht die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit war die: Je länger das Ritual dauerte, desto mehr Bedeutung gewann es. Allerdings war es sich gar nicht sicher, ob das nur für Ren zutraf oder auch für ihn.

Rastlos wanderte er in seinem Quartier hin und her. Nie hatte Kylo ihm die Frage beantwortet, ob er ihn absichtlich warten ließ, um ihn wütend zu machen, oder ob er einfach nur ein unpünktlicher Typ war.

Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich durch seine, noch vom duschen feuchten Haare und ärgerte sich gleich darüber, weil er Rens dämlichen Ritual ebenso unterworfen war, wie Kylo selbst.

Endlich schrillte der Türalarm. Würdevoll ging er zur Gegensprechanlage.

„Lass mich rein, Hux!“

„Nein, verschwinde!“

Kylo schlug seine Faust gegen die Tür und Armitage aktivierte die Türkamera, um einen neugierigen Blick auf ihn zu werden. Kylo Ren trug seine Maske, seinen groben Umhang und zumindest seine Stiefel. Meist trug er unter dem Umhang die in einem neutralen Grau gehaltene Freizeitbekleidung der Mannschaft. Vermutlich auch heute.

„Hux, ich brülle das ganze Schiff zusammen!“, knurrte Rens verstellte Stimme drohend in die Sprechanlage.

„Gut, aber wehe, du benimmst dich nicht!“, erwiderte er grinsend und ließ die Tür aufgehen, als er sich sicher sein konnte das kein Besatzungsmitglied gerade auf dem Gang unterwegs war.

„Endlich. Ich weiß ja, dass es dich anmacht mich vor der Tür warten zu lassen, aber du übertreibst es wirklich, Hux!“

„Ich übertreibe nicht, Ren. Ich brauche nur deine Opferbereitschaft, denn so sind Jedi-Ritter nun mal. Also los, knie dich!“

In aller Seelenruhe nahm der Schwarzhaarige seine Maske ab und legte anschließend den Umhang ab. Wobei ablegen ein falscher Begriff war. Kylo ließ den Umhang einfach von den Schultern rutschen.

Stumm blickten sie sich an. Armitage hatte wie immer dafür gesorgt, dass das Licht in seiner Kabine auf ein Minimum gedimmt war. Der bläuliche Lichtschimmer ließ Rens Augen schwarz, wie die eines Dämons erscheinen. Ein kurzer Angstblitz durchzuckte ihn, dem ein Beben folgte, als Kylo einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Doch dann ließ er sich langsam und irgendwie feierlich vor ihm auf die Knie runter und senkte sogar seinen Kopf.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Rens Ritual, welches der Schwarzhaarige ihm irgendwann aufgedrängt hatte, ein harmloses, wenn nicht beinah lächerliches Schauspiel. Armitage hatte einen trockenen Mund, als er seine linke Hand in die dicken, dunklen Haare schob und seinen Kopf nicht sehr sanft nach oben zerrte.

„Du bist kein beschissener Jedi, Kylo Ren!“, sagte er scharf zu ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Kylo blinzelte, wirkte seltsam unsicher und labil. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn von unten an wie ein ungehorsames Kind, welches bereute, was es getan hatte. In diesen Augenblicken wurde er meistens hart. Auch heute. Es war nicht allein Rens devote Stellung, auch nicht der kindliche Glanz in seinen Augen, mit denen er ihn wie einen Meister ansah. Es war die Aufrichtigkeit, die er in seinem Gesicht erkannte. Vielleicht hatte er als kleiner Junge Luke Skywalker auf diese bewundernde Weise angesehen. Das dachte Armitage in diesen Momenten oft.

Ihm wurde heiß, umso länger er Ben ansah. Heute dauerte Rens Antwort sehr lang.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht!“, erwiderte er dunkel und wenig überzeugt. Auch die nächste Handlung gehörte zu ein und demselben Ritual. Armitage holte mit seinem rechten Arm aus, schlug Ren die flache Hand ins Gesicht und ließ gleichzeitig seine Haare los.

„Du bist Kylo Ren, vergiss das nicht!“

Kylo schluckte, blinzelte und er schlug ihn nochmal. Das war hin und wieder der Fall.

„Ja …“, sagte Kylo nur rau und ließ sich ein drittes Mal schlagen, bevor er aufstand. Als das geschah, wich Armitage instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Kylos Präsenz schien schwarz zu pulsieren. Seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengeschoben und er sah ihn aufgebracht an. Verärgert, doch nicht zornig genug.

„Sag es, Ren! Sag, dass du kein beschissener Jedi bist!“, forderte er hart. Dabei vibrierten seine eigenen Nerven, weil er wusste, dass er tot wäre, wenn Ren die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und Armitage war nie klar, ob es Ren bewusst war, oder ob er sich selbst einfach so gut kannte, um zu wissen, dass er standhalten würde.

„Sag es!“, knurrte er heiser. Lust stieg ihm in den Kopf, umso aggressiver Ren ihn ansah. Aber Kylo atmete heute nur schwer, was ihn leider nur noch verlangender machte. Deshalb ging er ungeduldig zum nächsten Schritt über. Seine rechte Faust traf Kylos Magen. Er verzog das Gesicht, stieß ein leises Keuchen aus und flüsterte:

„Ich … bin kein … Jedi!“

„Das geht besser, Ren!“

Er selbst war atemlos vor Sehnsucht nach der schwarzen Wut des Mannes, dem er nun ein weiteres Mal, noch fester diesmal, in den Magen boxte.

Natürlich empfinde ich Schmerz!

Das hatte ihm Kylo Ren einmal am Ende des Rituals erklärt, als er es genau wissen wollte.

Ich kann ihn nur verdrängen. Für eine Weile zumindest.

Kylo gab ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wenn er wieder auf die Knie fallen würde. Nicht, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde. Aber heute wollte er keinen blowjob von Ren. Er wollte ihn richtig.

„Ich bin kein Jedi! KEIN JEDI!“, schrie er ihn zornig an. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und er gab ihm einen so festen Stoß, dass er bis auf das kleine Sofa geschleudert wurde. Genau das war der Zweck des Rituals. Kylo Ren sollte wissen, wer er nicht ist, nicht mehr ist, nie wieder sein wird. Wer er gerade war, war egal, Hauptsache, er war blind vor Wut und Abscheu. Nur dann war er in der Lage das volle Potenzial seiner Kraft auszuschöpfen. Dieser schwarze, verzehrende und zerstörerische Zorn, hatte aber Nebenwirkungen.

Eine Folge war, dass er ihm nun nachkam, ihm wortlos und nicht gerade einfühlsam seine Kleidung entfernte (ja, entfernte! Armitage hörte Nähte reißen.). Kylo Rens Zustand, der dem eines Berserkers im Blutrausch glich, besorgte ihn nicht weiter. Das war gut. Perfekt für die Bodeneinsätze. Optimal, um das Beste aus Kylo Ren herauszuholen. Nur kontrollieren ließ er sich nun kaum noch.

Aber Armitage konnte ihn einschätzen und das tat er nun. Er kannte Kylos Muster, half ihm sogar selbst das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es war auch er selbst, der Kylos harten Schwanz zuerst in der Hand hatte. Armitage wusste genau, wie es lief. So heiß Rens Blut brodelte, er würde ihm nicht weh tun. Das erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Warum das so war, hatte er bis heute nicht begriffen. Eigentlich begann ab hier der skurrile Teil des Rituals, denn Ren begann ihn zu küssen. Nicht besonders gekonnt oder feinfühlig, eher leidenschaftlich und hitzig. Nichtsdestotrotz war weder Grausamkeit noch Brutalität in seiner Zärtlichkeit wahrzunehmen. Armitage war nie klar, wie Ren diese Grenze aufrechterhalten konnte. Er selbst hatte schon längst aufgegeben, sich an sein Kontrollkonzept zu klammern. Rens Hände waren heiß, packten ihn an genau den richtigen Stellen und waren dabei unnachgiebig und doch sanft. Inzwischen kniet er nackt auf seinem Sofa, hatte die Arme auf der Rücklehne und darauf seinen Kopf. Seine Lippen standen offen und er war nur darauf konzentriert, was Kylo tat. Seine Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, über seinen Hintern, seine Oberschenkel, glitten nach vorn, umfassten kurz seine Erektion und rieben sie ein paarmal.

„Kein Jedi …“, hörte er Kylo flüstern. Seine Worte waren nicht für ihn gedacht. Er erinnerte sich selbst. Heißer Atem ließ seine Haut erschauern, aber er wusste auch, dass er Ren nicht drängen durfte. Einmal hatte er es getan, hatte ihn erbärmlich angefleht seinen Schwanz endlich in ihn zu versenken. Rens Reaktion war ohne Worte gewesen. Er hatte sich schweigend angezogen und war einfach gegangen. Bei dem folgenden Einsatz war er verletzt worden. Tagelang hatte er ihn ignoriert. Bis heute hatte er nicht begriffen, was er Falsches gesagt hatte. Aber er tat es nicht nochmal, sondern übte sich in Geduld.

Kylo Rens Handbewegungen waren irgendwie fiebrig und wirkten nervös. Plötzlich lehnte er sich gegen ihn, ohne in ihn einzudringen. Armitage fühlte Kylos Gesicht zwischen seinen Schulter, seinen harten Schwanz zwischen seinen Lenden und seine Hände, die über seine Brust strichen. Nur atmen, atmen, Hux, atmen!

Ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entwich ihm trotzdem, als Kylo begann seinen Rücken zu küssen. Der ganze Kerl war ein reiner Widerspruch. Armitage war sich sicher, dass in diesem Moment in Rens Kopf ein finsterer, destruktiver Hass ohne gleichen wütete. Auf der anderen Seite war er so absurd zärtlich, dass es kaum derselbe Mensch sein konnte.

Aber immerhin ging auch Kylos Atem nun schwerer und als er schließlich behutsam, seine Männlichkeit angefeuchtet mit Speichel, in ihn drückte, konnte er nur erlöst stöhnen. Danach verschwamm seine Wahrnehmung mit den Bewegungen von Ren. Er dachte ausnahmsweise nicht mehr, fühlte nur den Schwarzhaarigen und dessen sinnliche Macht. Weder war es ein Wunder, noch eine Ausnahme, dass Armitage irgendwann so überreizt war, dass er einfach so ejakulierte, ohne sich berühren zu müssen. Es war eine mentale Sache, wie er wusste. Seine Nerven lagen in diesen Sekunden einfach roh vor dem anderen Mann wie ein Geschenk.

Kylo Ren spürte seinen Höhepunkt und brachte sich selbst zu einem Ende, bei dem er ihn schließlich mit beiden Armen so fest umarmte, dass er kaum noch richtig Luft bekam. Heute ließ er ihn noch eine lange Zeit danach nicht los.

„Ren, loslassen!“, erinnerte er ihn irgendwann daran. Kylo gehorchte, glitt aus ihm raus und hinterließ ein einsames Frösteln. Wer bitte, verstand diesen verrückten Mann? Er versuchte es ja wirklich und tat alles dafür, dass Kylo Ren in Höchstform war, um der Ersten Ordnung zu dienen und den Sieg für sie zu holen. Aber manchmal zweifelte Armitage selbst.

Er drehte sich um, sah in Rens schönes und erhitztes Gesicht und fragte:

„Und?“

„Hat funktioniert.“

Kylos Stimme war dunkel, wirkte leicht abwesend, so wie auch sein Blick. Die dunklen Augen hatten einen verträumten Ausdruck und enthielten einen Hauch Melancholie. Mit langsamen Bewegungen zog Ren sich an und er beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Ren?“

„Was?“, knurrte er, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es war, als wäre der Schwarzhaarige verlegen oder schämte sich ihn anzusehen. Dabei kannte ein Kylo Ren keine Scham und keine Hemmungen.

„Du verlierst doch nicht etwa dein Ziel aus dem Auge?“

„Das da wäre?“

Ren klang trotzig wie ein störrisches Kind.

„Der Sieg der Ersten Ordnung!“

Ren legte sich seinen Umhang um, behielt die Maske aber in der Hand. Seine dunklen Augen sahen ihn so lange an, bis er aufstand und zu ihm ging.

„Was auf Takodana auch passiert, du tust es für die Erste Ordnung!“, formulierte er scharf das Ziel. Manchmal musste man Kylo daran erinnern. Heute wirkte er besonders abwesend.

„Nein“, erwiderte er rau. Seine rechte Hand griff fest in seinen Nacken und zog ihn so nahe, dass er ihn küssen konnte, es aber nicht gleich tat. Stattdessen flüsterte Ren ihm hitzig auf die Lippen:

„Ich tue schon längst nichts mehr für die Erste Ordnung. Ich tue es für dich!“

Seine Lippen waren weich und doch energisch genug, dass der Kuss seine Erwiderung absolut unterstrich.

Jäh ließ er ihn los, zog sich die Maske auf und verließ sein Quartier, ehe er zu einer Erwiderung in der Lage war.

Kylo Rens Antwort war neu und verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Welche mysteriöse Bedeutung mochten seine leidenschaftlichen Worte wohl haben?

Auf jeden Fall hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass er sich ganz sonderbar fühlte. Seine Beine waren beschämend weich, ihm war so warm und er ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen fuhren.

Verdammt, war Kylo Ren kompliziert. Konnte er nicht einfach mal nur tun, was man ihm sagte. Brauchte er immer Extra-Einladungen, dämliche Rituale und …

Nein! Nein, er konnte nicht glauben, welcher Gedanke ihm eben durch den Kopf geschossen war. Er war so abwegig, dass er ihn kaum ein zweites Mal denken konnte, aber musste.

War Kylo Ren etwa in ihn verliebt? Hatte er etwa deshalb dieses kindische Ritual erfunden? Um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, mit ihm Sex zu haben? Falls ja, war er der größte Idiot aller Zeiten, der sich von so einem wilden Barbaren aufs Kreuz legen ließ, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Armitage sank nackt wie er war in seinen Sessel.

Obwohl er gerade einen echten Tiefschlag verdauen musste, fühlte sich das überraschend gut an. Hinter die Bedeutung seiner Zufriedenheit kam er aber auch nicht gleich. Da das heute sicher nicht das letzte Ritual gewesen war, hatte er vermutlich noch viel Zeit, um herauszufinden, ob seine aufgestellte Theorie Kylo Ren wäre in ihn verliebt, den Tatsachen entsprach. Vielleicht wüsste er dann auch wie er damit umzugehen hatte.

Bis dahin würde er sich anziehen, Rens Bodeneinsatz überwachen und hoffen, dass er unversehrt zu ihm zurückkam. Sein ständiges Lächeln, ließ sich nur schwer vertreiben, als er wenig später auf die Brücke ging.

In exakt 17 Minuten würden sie auf Takodana landen, Wo Kylo Ren auf Rey treffen würde.


End file.
